I'm Here
by Somniare28
Summary: How can you look Death in the face, when you never believed in him in the first place. Healing begins when you realize that you are not alone.


Today wasn't a good day.

Not at all.

I love them. My humans.

But they don't love me. They never will.

I know that. I have known that, since the very beginning, but I never wanted to believe it.

_"__How could you do this to me?! You're sick!"_

_I hid myself behind that familiar smirk, "I know."_

_"__I'll kill you! You don't deserve to live! Everyone hates you! If I rid the world of you, no one will miss you at all!"_

I know.

_"__You're dead!" _

_"__Give me your best shot." _

_He pulled out a gun. He's not the first client to have ever done that. I could handle him, something was wrong._

_Shots rang and echoed through the back alleys of Ikebukuro. Bullets flew past me but I barely managed to avoid them. One managed to graze me but I kept running. He ended up cornering me and for once in my life, I was afraid that I was going to die. With my back against the wall, he held the gun up to my head. With a sadistic grin plastered on his face, he pulled the trigger. _

_Nothing. Empty. _

_With one swift blow I brought my own blade up to his neck and he fell to the floor, his blood spreading everywhere. I slid to the floor clutching my blade to my chest, staring wide eyed at the mess in front of me. _

_I've never killed any of my precious humans before. Not with my own hands_.

I continued waking home from Ikebukuro, but my day just keeps getting worse.

"Izaya! How many ti-"

"I'm not in the mood Shizuo. Just let me go home."

I walked around him, not looking up once from the sidewalk. There were so many people out today but they knew that I was one of those people to avoid. I was untouchable, but that wasn't always a good thing.

I got to my building and I was shocked.

I hadn't realized that the blonde had followed me all this way until I turned around and saw him walking in the elevator next to me. We were silent the entire way up. Not a word, not a glance, no movement at all.

When we reached the top floor, the elevator dinged and the door opened, letting us out. I walked down the hall and stopped at my door. The blonde was right behind me the entire time. I took out my keys unlocked the door just letting him walk in with me, not having the energy to stop him.

I heard him close the door behind him and I just stopped, not bothering to turn around and face him.

"Flea, you're bleeding."

I let him take me to my bathroom where he sat me down on the toilet. He looked through some cabinets obviously looking for some kind of first aid kit, but I didn't have one. Instead he took out a bottle of rubbing alcohol, some gauze bandages, and a few cotton balls.

He knelt down next to me, "Take off your jacket."

I simply did what he told me to.

He soaked one of the cotton balls in rubbing alcohol and told me to hold up my shirt, and I did.

"Hold still."

I felt the light pressure and the painful sting afterwards. I flinched but tried to stay still.

"Sorry."

He might not have been the cause of this but he's hurt me way worse before and only this time he chooses to apologize for it.

He diligently continued with his work. His fingers were soft and I could barely feel him touching my side. He dabbed the wound little by little to lessen the pain. After he was satisfied. He rolled out the gauze and started wrapping it around my stomach enough times to cover the wound.

I let go of my shirt and it fell back down to my waist. I then grabbed my favorite jacket off the spot on the floor where I threw it, slipping it back on.

Getting up, I went back to my living room. I could feel that he was standing behind me but I didn't want to turn around and face him.

"Why are you here?"

He didn't reply at first but then he said, "Because you're not you."

"Like I said, I'm not in the mood Shizuo."

"Tell me what's wrong flea."

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"You called me Shizuo."

"That's not reason enough."

"I can just tell."

How is it that he can read me so easily?

I felt the hand on my shoulder turn me around. I kept my gaze to the floor. The same warm hand grabbed my face surprisingly gently, and forced me to look up at the owner's chocolate brown eyes.

His eyes were filled with, sadness.

I couldn't prevent the tears anymore. When I saw him look at me like that I felt like someone finally cared. I lost it. I opened myself to him.

I threw my arms around him clinging on for dear life, "I was s-so scared Shizu-chan! I didn't know w-what to do! I thought I was gonna die!"

He wrapped him arms around me. He didn't talk, just listened.

"I-I thought I was gonna die! I thought that I would die alone in that alley a-and, and no one would even notice I was gone! I don't want to die alone! I don't w-want to be alone!" I sobbed into his chest.

One hand soothingly rubbed up and down my back and the other softly tangled itself in my hair.

"You won't," he whispered in my ear, "You won't die anytime soon. And you won't die alone."

"H-How do you kn-know?"

He pulled me in tighter but made sure to be as gentle as possible.

"Because I'm here."

He slowly pulled me down on the floor. My legs on either side of him and my arms hung loosely around his waist. We sat there for quite some time. I rested my head on his shoulder trying to think things over. Everything starting from the moment we met on the street to now. I played in over and over again in my head, trying to figure it out. But nothing came to mind. I couldn't think of any reasons behind all of this happening. I couldn't think of any solutions, and answers.

And for once, I didn't want to.

I wiped my tears on his shoulder, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I'm here Izaya. I'm here. I'm here…"

He kept repeating those words and I didn't know why. It wasn't until I tasted something salty that I realized that I had started crying again. That's why he kept repeating himself. He was reassuring me. He wanted me to know…

_I'm here._

_I'm here._

_I'm here._

_I'm here._

_I'll be here. _

_I'll always be here._

_I'll always be here, for you._


End file.
